The Head Girl's Protector
by fire-in-the-night3
Summary: After Hermione's long term boyfriend Harry abuses her, who will come to her rescue? Draco of course! Being the one to find her, Dumbledore places Hermione in Draco's charge until Hermione's baby is born, but of course Dumbledore has other motives for putting them together, can love be found in these very different people? Dramione!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to screams from the Head Girl, that Mudblood Granger. As her room is situated across our shared common room from mine her screams were clearly heard.

"HARRY NO! NO, PLEASE! I DON'T WANT THIS!" She sobbed.

"Hermione, Hermione, if you hadn't been such a tease I wouldn't have to do this." The voice, Potter, said calmly.

Even though I was raised by Lucius, a heartless bastard, I do still have a conscience. The Mudblood let out another bloodcurdling scream of, "NO!" At this point I had a pretty good idea of what 'Goody-two-shoes' Potter was about to or already doing, and even with it being a _Mudblood_ I am saving it would at least be quiet and I could get back to sleep.

I ran into Granger's room and my first thought was _bloody hell!_ Not in a bad way either. Hermione was fully undressed and though I am avidly against _her type,_ I am still seventeen and a boy.

"Good God Potter! Can't get a girl so you have to force her? Wow, I would have thought that _the-boy-who-lived _would have at least a few willing sluts to satisfy himself."

"Stay out of this Malfoy," Harry warned through his teeth, "this is between Hermione and me."

"Obviously, so I suppose I shall be going," I feigned walking to the door, and then I whirled around, "STUPIFY!" I shouted. Potter was knocked into the bookshelf in Granger's room and was unconscious. Bonus! I thought to myself. I looked over at the bushy-haired Gryffindor who had tears streaming down her face and was looking at me with the deer-in-the-headlights look. I sighed, leaned down and wrapped her in a bundle of her blankets and picked her up. All of this trouble for a Mudblood. I looked down at her and noticed she was unconscious, so I picked up the pace to the medical wing.

**This is just the beginning of this story, sorry for the slow start but in my defense this is the first fanfiction/story I've ever written for Dramione and I needed a basis to start the stories on. Tell me what you thought, It's okay I like feedback even if negative, Review! :)**

**-Jourdan**


	2. Chapter 2

When I arrived at the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey gave one look towards Granger and exclaimed, "Oh dear!" she hurried towards me and levitated Hermione onto one of the cots and immediately jumped into a full examination. I have absolutely no idea as to why I stayed all I know is that I hated seeing Granger lying on that bed bruised and battered, begging for mercy from the one person who was supposed to _help_ her, not beat her.

"Draco dear, please bring Professor Dumbledore down here, I have an urgent matter to discuss with him about Miss Granger." I nodded and walked out the door. So much for getting back to sleep, I thought to myself. As I came upon the Gargoyles that guarded Dumbledore's office I remembered I hadn't asked Madame Pomfrey for the password. Damn it! I thought. Well the old wizard enjoys candy,

"Purple licorice baskets"

"Floating gummy bears"

"Hot dog ice cream"

"Eggplant soda spray!" the stairwell opened up and I raced up the stairs.

"Professor! Madame Pomfrey requires your presence in the infirmary." He nodded.

"I am well aware; I can see you are very concerned. Why might that be, my boy?" He smiled at me.

"I-I, I am not concerned for that- that Mudblood!" I sputtered, "I am simply helping Madame Pomfrey by being messenger boy. Judging by the fact that you had previously known I can assume my efforts were wasted."

"Mr. Malfoy! I expect better of you than to insult other students, especially ones who have been through the ordeal Miss Granger has been through! 25 points off of Slytherin. From what I gather we need to hurry to the Hospital Wing."

I nodded, "Yes sir."

"Hold on to my robes, we're going to apparate there."

One moment I'm in Dumbledore's office, the next I feel a pulling sensation, and the moment after that I'm back in the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore hurried over to Madame Pomfrey and they conversed in a hushed whisper,

"This must not have been the first time-"

"Two months along you say-"

"Yes yes, what are you going to do-?"

"Absolutely nothing I do not think the child asked for this. I believe that we should let her carry on with her normal life, and when the time comes we will be here for her. Do you have the required equipment to do regular check ups?"

"Yes Professor."

Dumbledore clapped his hands together, "Splendid! It is settled then!" he turned to me and spoke, "Draco, my boy, you must keep this secret for the safety of Hermione and the baby. I want you to be there and protect her at all costs." I nodded mutely.

Wait, BABY? Then that would mean-

"**Granger's pregnant?"** Dumbledore nodded.

"That is technically how babies come into existence." Then he disappeared. Lovely, I'm going to be in charge of a hormonally imbalanced teenage mother. Bloody Hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it makes me happy to know that people do actually read my stories and enjoy it! Big thanks to DensiShine for being my first ever reviewer because remember I LOVE feedback! I know some of the characters are OOC but for the story to work it has to be that way, sorry for the confusion! Thanks again soooo soooo much! **

Hermione's POV

I woke up to the sound of a horrendously loud snore. Ugh, probably Harry- I flashed back to last night and on Holiday break.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" I shrieked, "Please help me!" I could still see Harry unzipping my dress for the holidays, I had begged, pleaded, and eventually tried to fight, the inevitable.

"Granger! Granger snap out of it!" A voice called, shaking me back into the present. I looked up into silver eyes. My first thought is beautiful. My second was Malfoy.

"Get your filthy hands off of me ferret!" I looked into his partially shocked face and immediately felt bad, he was only trying to help, "look, Malfoy, I'm sorry. I was a little shocked is all."

He only nodded, "Hermione I have some news to tell you. You can decide for yourself if it's good or bad," he took a breath, "Granger, you're pregnant."

My eyes welled up with tears, "pregnant?" I squeaked and he nodded. The tears that I had been holding back spilled over. He awkwardly pulled me to him in a halfway hug.

"I can assume its Potter's then," He looked over at me for confirmation. This brought a new round of tears and I nodded, "By your reaction I can also assume this was not by your choosing." As a response I buried my face in his chest.

**Draco's POV**

My only thought, this was going to be a long nine months.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really happy that some people have said that they like where this story is going. I also know that the characters are really OOC especially Draco and Harry, and at first I wanted to keep them in character, but the real Harry wouldn't do this and Draco isn't very, well, compassionate. But anyways, on to the story thanks for the reviews! P.S. everyone tell your friends to review!**

**Draco's POV**

Telling a regular, perfectly normal Granger that I'm going to essentially be her babysitter for the next year or more of her pregnancy/motherhood would have been hard. Then telling an emotionally unstable, hormonal, witch that can hex you into the next century should be pleasant. Not.

After she had eaten her dinner (and cooled down from the news) I had returned with two very irritable Weasleys after Potions.

"HERMIONE!" they both ran over to the Gryffindor on the cot.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked trying to draw the attention away from herself, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

The red-headed female was the one to reply, "Oh, a little bit of everything 'Mione! I got perfect marks on all of my essays, thanks to you of course, and-" She chattered on a bit more when something caught my attention, "And you'll never guess who asked me out. Guess!"

"Seamus?" Hermione guessed with a light smile on her face.

"No silly, Harry did! Harry Potter!"

**Hermione's POV**

"No silly, Harry did! Harry Potter!" Ginny replied animatedly, not noticing my face contorting into a mask of pain.

"I think you guys should leave." I whispered.

"Oh but why? We just got here and it was quite lovely seeing you-" Ginny was cut off by Draco, "She said she wanted you to leave." He said in a low voice.

"And why are you so high and mighty so you don't have to leave, Ferret?" Ron sneered.

"I'll have you know that I am here with direct orders from Dumbledore, and I am the one who comforted her last night when she cried, and _**I**_ was the one assigned to protect her for the next year. So _**I**_ have **every** right." He slammed the door behind them and looked towards me with the scowl he wore earlier. His expression softened when he saw tears streaking down my face,

"Shh, Hermione, it's okay." He soothed. Was this still Draco Malfoy? I thought to myself.

**Draco's POV (sorry for the POV changes)**

"No, it's not! He's now going to hurt my best friend, I'm an emotional train wreck and don't you **dare** deny it," She threatened, "I'm going to be a single teen-mother, the list could go on, and I'm perpetually confused."

"What has you confused, love?"

"That! Exactly that! Why are you here, sitting with me, comforting me, _being nice to me?"_

"I have no idea, love, but it just seems right. The night I found you, I could have just gone back to bed and left you to your fate, but I guess I didn't. If we can I want to put the past behind us, and I will help with the baby. I know we can't change the past, but I'll help you in the future." I promised, not feeling the least bit spiteful.

"What about Ginny?" She whispered.

"We'll figure out something, after all, you are the brightest witch of our age," I replied with a wink, she smiled which was exactly what I was aiming for, "Now get to sleep Granger, you start classes again tomorrow." I headed over to the chair besides her bed and turned off the lights.


	5. Chapter 5

** Okay everybody! I just checked the stats on my stories; I know you're out there! So please review! I'm not going to withhold any chapters because I don't want to keep them from you, just know that if you people don't review I'll take it as a hint that you don't like my story. So change my mind, make me feel good about myself! I try to reply to every review! On with the story I guess. :) just PLEASE review. (Sorry to sound desperate) :) **

**2 months later **

**Hermione POV**

I am officially huge. No other way to put it. Madame Pomfrey has given me a charmed ring for every day of the week so I'll look like I used to, but when I take the ring off at night I look in the mirror and feel like a hippo. Draco tells me that that is normal, and usually I'll tell him something along the lines of "shut up rat face" which will lead me to tears because I feel so guilty. I also have to take special pills to keep both me and my baby healthy. She also says that they help with the 'mood swings'. What's that supposed to mean? I don't go to dinner in the common room anymore so I don't have to deal with anything overly stressful.

"Hey 'Mione, you in here?" Oh no, no, no, no! I've avoided him for 2 months I can do it for 5 more, "I need to- THUNK! You could hear the impact of my door hitting his face. I raced into the corridor and ran to Madame Pomfrey in the Medical Wing.

"Hermione, good heavens! You know you shouldn't be running in your condition." She turned back to her potion she was brewing.

"Madame Pomfrey, could you please send for Professor Dumbledore and Draco Malfoy please?"

"Yes Miss Granger, I certainly can. They should be here shortly." She went off to get Professor Dumbledore, so I sat down on one of the cots. I hear the door open,

"Professor?" I peered around the corner and gasped.

"Not quite."

**Draco's POV**

I wasn't sure what possessed me to do it but something urged me to run to the infirmary. What I saw when I got there made me want to murder Potter. He was-thank god- fully clothed as was Hermione, but he was trying to kiss Hermione and in the process leaving bruises on her perfect skin.

"Get the hell off of her!" I roared, I pulled him off of her and held him by the collar.

"What does she matter to you Malfoy, she's _my _girlfriend." He replied with a smirk.

"She and _your _baby mean the world to me, and as of the day you raped her, she quit being your girlfriend. What about Ginny, Pothead? You going to knock her up too, then take up another girl? That is low." I threw him onto the floor, "You are a disgusting, low-life, that is the son of a-"

"Baby?" he interrupted with a stupid grin spreading across his face, "We're having a baby?" he directed this question to Hermione.

"No. _I_ am having a baby. You are simply a donor." She replied, she turned to Dumbledore, "I want to have a charm put in place to keep him away from my child and I."

"That can be arranged Miss Granger. As for you Harry, I expected more from you. You will not be allowed to leave your common room in your free periods and your dinner will be sent up to you. This is in effect immediately and until the end of the year." With that Dumbledore disappeared again.

"Let's get you back to the Head's Housing 'Mione." I whispered. She nodded.

When we arrived back at our shared common room, we sat down on the couch together. She slid her charmed ring off and her belly extended. She looked at me and a slight blush became visible on her cheeks, she rubbed her hand over her stomach,

"So Draco, I was thinking, I want this baby to have a figure he or she can look up to, and I was wondering if you would maybe like to- Mmph!" I silenced her lips with a kiss.

"I would love to be the baby's father."

**Okay everybody! If this _really_ long chapter doesn't get reviews I don't know what will, so please review, for the sake of Dramione! Ha-ha! Yeah, so please review and tell me what you guys thought!**

**-Jourdan :) **


	6. Chapter 6

** Hey everybody, I'm back! Don't know why my story says it only has one chapter but all the links are working well. Yep. So special announcement! I officially recommend you DensiShine's story Dreamful Coward it is absolutely lovely, or as Ron would say, "It's bloody brilliant!" So anyways check it out, and review here too! On with the Dramione-ness! By the way sorry for not updating, a massive hailstorm knocked power out of my house and we just got it back up. I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN YOU! :)**

**1 month later (5-ish months pregnant)**

**Hermione's POV**

I think I'm falling in love. Am I scared, hell yeah. Am I happy about this, hell yeah. Draco has been staying with me at night (or I'll stay with him) I'm pretty much back to normal, I have just been eating more than I usually would. Since Draco is in all of my classes now he tries to sit by me, well we're allowed to sit by each other in every class but Snape's, where the groups are separated by House. I decided to sit by Ginny who has been very quiet the past month.

"Hey Gin, what's up?" I asked

"Nothing since Harry was put on house arrest, what was that for, anyways?" she inquired, and I flinched.

"Well," I began, "Ginny you know how I have to go to the Hospital Wing every month?" She nodded, waiting for me to continue, "Well this is the reason why." Just before Snape walked in I twisted my charmed ring off.

Ginny's eyes grew wide, "Oh my God. You're fat!" I laughed a little,

"Not fat, I've just got a case of the preggers."

"Oh my God. Oh my God." She just kept repeating. Of course it was then that Crabbe and Goyle decided to shout, "Goody-two-shoes Granger is pregnant! Who would've thought?" All of the Slytherins started to laugh and point. I slumped to the ground crying.

"That's enough! 50 points off of Slytherin for verbal abuse, and 90 points off of Gryffindor for having a pregnant classmate." Snape called walking to his desk. I got many glares and my head started to feel light and dizzy. Suddenly I fell off of the stool I was sitting on and hit the ground hard. The lights went out.

**Draco's POV**

Oh my God, even though Snape is my favorite teacher, he was really too harsh on Hermione. I mean seriously it's not her fault Harry is an abusive son of a- CRASH! Hermione's form fell limply to the ground. I raced over to her and reached her at about the same time as another form, _Potter_. I literally growled at him when he didn't back away.

"Somebody get Madame Pomfrey!" Snape yelled, to which Crabbe replied, "Why should we? It's her fault she's on the floor, and it's her fault she's pregnant." I jerked myself into a standing position. I slowly walked over towards Crabbe and picked him up by his collar, "It is **not** her fault she's pregnant, she was raped. If you want to know whose fault it is look over to Potter." I spit his name out like it was poison. I dropped Crabbe in disgust. Everyone turned to Harry with disbelieving eyes. All of Hermione's friends, girls and guys, looked murderous. Potter described it best,

"Bloody hell."

** Again I'm sooooo sorry for not updating, the storm also wiped out all of my chapters that were on my desktop and not my PC.**

** -Jourdan **


	7. Chapter 7

** I'm back! Also trying to recreate the next few chapters, sadly I lost them and they were my favorites (mostly for the humor but maybe some romance-y stuff) well, on with the story!**

**Hermione's POV**

"Ouch! What the hell?" I looked down at my stomach; I put my hand on it. I felt a tiny kick. Oh my god, "the baby's kicking! Oh my god!" Someone chuckled next to me, and I looked over. Draco. I smiled up at him. He laughed again and so I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach. His eyes shot wide open in disbelief,

"The baby's kicking," I laughed at his reaction, "our baby's kicking!" This made me freeze, then I started to sob, "Hermione? 'Mione, what's wrong?" Draco asked panicked.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," I sobbed out, "If anything it should be _your_ baby, I should have been able to give _you_ my virginity. Now I'm just a used, pregnant, whore!" I sobbed into his chest.

**Draco's POV**

I froze. _That's what she's worried about?_

"Hermione look at me," She looked up, "You are not used, and you are not a whore. And that baby may not be mine biologically, but it _is_ mine. I am here every step of the way, and I will keep my promise to Dumbledore, but now I'm making one to you. Hermione Jean Granger, I love you to the ends of the Earth and beyond. Someday when we get are a little older I am going to put a ring on your finger and give you many, many children to show our love. This baby will be loved just as much as any others that we have in the future so you have **nothing** to worry about." A smile crossed her features,

"Draco, I have loved you since I slapped you in 3rd year, and I love you now and forever. I can't wait until that day." We sealed our promises with a kiss and we fell asleep together on the Hospital Wing cots.


	8. Chapter 8

** Thank you guys sooo much for all of the awesome reviews! I am now totally motivated to write so thank you to all who have reviewed, and to those who are anonymous/ are review shy, PLEASE I love to hear your feedback, I take anonymous reviews and for the shy, I promise not to bite! :) I am psyched to have so many people reading this, remember I'm 14, and this is big. Well here's chapter 8!**

**-Jourdan :)**

**6 months pregnant**

**Draco's POV**

The next month came and went peacefully, only, now Hermione's in the freak-out stage. Plus the hormones are in over-drive.

"Oh my God, I only have three months to go!" She squealed, "But why am I so fat? Draco, do you think these robes make me look fat?" oh no, the dreaded question for an expecting father,

"I think you look beautiful in whatever you wear." I replied holding my breath praying this was the right choice,

"Aww thanks Draco," She waddled up and hugged me, "But you didn't answer my question." She put her hands on her hips in that cute way of hers.

"Umm, you know I think you should come with me to the infirmary for your 6th month check-up, don't want to be late!" She started to cry, "Why are you crying 'Mione?" I asked while rubbing her back.

"You think I'm fat and ugly." She sniffed.

"Now where would you get that idea love? How about this, after your check-up I'll take you out to Hogsmead for a day off. It's Sunday anyways, silly, so we can do whatever you want." I kissed her forehead.

"_Whatever _I want?" She said with a tinge of lust in her eyes.

"Umm, within reason," She pouted, and I laughed at her expression, "Let's go, come on _Granger_." She laughed at my use of her last name.

"Whatever you say, _Malfoy."_ We walked to the infirmary in comfort, just enjoying each others' presence.

**Hermione's POV**

When Draco and I arrived at the Hospital Wing we were surprised to see Professor Dumbledore waiting for us.

"Professor! What a surprise!" I exclaimed. He gestured for us to sit.

"So how are you this fine evening, Miss Granger?" He inquired.

"Absolutely perfect if you ask me." I replied with a smile.

"Hormonal." Draco coughed. He tried to hide it with a nervous grin in my direction,

"What's that supposed to mean?" I screeched.

"Nothing 'Mione, I just think you need to stop stressing, and enjoy the last year at Hogwarts." He covered. I heard him whisper to himself, "Potter, I'm going to kill you for this." I turned around with a pout and faced Professor Dumbledore.

"Now what was it you needed Professor?" I asked while trying to ignore Draco, but I found that Dumbledore was trying to suppress a laugh himself, I groaned, "Not you too! I need someone to be on my side while Draco is having one of his "moments""

He feigned hurt; "While _I'm_ having a moment?" he burst out laughing which made me pout even more.

Dumbledore looked highly amused, "Well, if you to are done with this banter I have some Head duties to discuss with you, which involve you." He became serious, "Hermione, I apologize in advance, but you need to either be married or move in with Harry before this baby comes."

I gasped.


	9. Chapter 9

** I apologize for not having the chapters up quicker, but from now on you can expect one to two chapters a day. But you guys know me, always slacking off! :) hah, yeah right. Anyways, I loved the reviews (awesome motivators) and here's your chappie! :)**

** -Jourdan**

**Hermione's POV**

"Excuse me?" I croaked, "Professor, you can't do that to me!"

He looked at me sadly, "No, but unfortunately the Ministry can. The rules specify that by the time the child is born, he or she must be situated in a house with parents/ guardians that can provide and nurture them." I looked down dejectedly and sighed. No way, I have to move in with that heartless jerk again. Draco squeezed my hand comfortingly.

"Professor, what if the child has Hermione and I to provide for it? I have my Manor that I inherited, that's a home. So what do you say?" He asked hopefully.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do not care to get anyone's hopes up in the case that the Ministry does not like this solution, but I am happy that you have found this solution. Especially considering how Miss Granger got into this predicament. I will take this up with Head Minister Fudge immediately." I gave a light smile and leaned back against Draco's firm, muscular body.

""How did everything go so right then fall so hard? Why Harry? They couldn't let me stay with you? I just don't get it! This doesn't make sense! I hadn't even heard of this law before today!" I groaned and flopped as easily as a pregnant woman can do.

"Its okay love, Dumbledore will figure something out. We have three months anyways." He soothed me, "now its time to get to the great hall. I feel like Weasley when I'm this hungry." I giggled and he smiled down at me. He took my hand and we walked together to the great hall. We took our normal seats at the Head's table and we waited for the feast to begin. I looked over and saw Ginny talking animatedly with Parvati and Lavender while Pansy (the slut of the school) was flirting shamelessly with Draco's best mate Blaise. Ugh, she disgusts me. Then, I heard the sound of glass shattering only to see large clusters of rogue dementors and Death Eaters filling the great hall.

"Ah, Draco, lovely to see you _fraternizing with the enemy._ Sorry I have to do this-

"Sectumsempra!" I shouted the spell that Harry had nearly killed Draco with a year back, and he visibly flinched and a flash of yellow hit his father in the arm.

"GO!" Draco shouted. I looked at him in disbelief.

"You seriously can't expect me to let you fight while I wait to see if you or my friends end up **dead, **I thought you knew me better- **DUCK!** STUPEFY!" We crouched beneath the table,

"I love you, but I can't hide while my friends are in trouble." I kissed him hard and passionately, then I pulled away slipped on my ring and began to fire hexes at any of the Death Eaters that dared come near me, the emotional pregnant girl. I sent out my otter patronus to ward off any Dementors. I looked over to the grand fireplace that was spilling out Aurors and other wizards/witches that were summoned to the battle. Someone tapped my shoulder,

"Guess who, Mudblood!" Bellatrix cackled.

"Stupefy!" I shouted, she looked at me with a murderous smile, I then fired a curse at the brick wall behind her and the whole wall started to crumble and a few almost hit her,

"You bitch! You could have killed me! I'm going to make you pay you worthless little-

"Crucio!" She fell only to reveal Draco smirking at me, "As much as I love to be your knight in shining armor, we have a war to finish." We fired more curses at the other death eaters,

"I'll have you know I had it perfectly sorted." I huffed in between hexes, "you just made my plans a little easier."

"Plans, _right._" He smirked. And even as he staggered the smirk never left his face,

"Hello _nephew._"

** Hey everyone, I decided a cliffy was the way to end this. Again I'm super sorry about not posting earlier but I'm in rehab, I officially have lost a ligament in my right knee and until I can get surgery my Futbol career is on hold, along with everything else. Updates will be more scarce but I will update at least once a week I'm aiming still for once a day. I love all of the reviews, and wish me luck on my surgery coming up. Reviews make me feel better. :)**

** -Jourdan **


	10. Chapter 10

** Thank you all so much for the reviews, as promised I got another chapter up as soon as I could. Even though I don't know many of you personally, I'm glad I have such support. I am also taking all of your suggestions and complaints to heart and I'm happy that you could take the time to write them because it makes me a better writer. One last thing: I'm really sorry if some of the things are seeming too fast paced I just needed a way to speed it up, I wasn't really liking the direction it was going, and by the way, SPOILER ALERT: the final battle hasn't happened so Voldemort is still around. And NO horcruxes! **

**THANKS ALL!**

** -Jourdan**

"Draco!" I screamed, I looked over at Bellatrix who was cackling, "Sectumsempra!" The spell hit her in the chest, almost immediately killing her. I ran over to Draco who was writhing under the after-shocks of the Cruciatus Curse. I pulled him into an alcove under the grand staircase and tried soothing him, "Shh, you'll be okay Draco. Please, I need you to stay with me," I started to cry, "If you leave me who will protect me? Who will protect us?" I stroked his hair. In my mind I knew he would be okay, the curse only lasted a few minutes, but to see him writhing on the ground in pain made it feel like hours. As I waited for him to expel the rest of the curse from his body I cast the disillusionment spell so no one would see us. I performed pain relief spell and he stopped writhing on the ground,

"Thanks 'Mione." He groaned as he sat up, "I never thought I'd say this, but I hope Potter succeeds. This is getting out of hand, and the Ministry is cowering behind their title. If he can't win, let's face it. The world is doomed." I nodded my head,

"I agree, but there is always going to be fighting, and with fighting there will be war. I just hope by the time-

A hand covered my mouth just in time for a Death Eater to peer his head around the corner. We barely breathed, after a while of him just looked _through_ us he stalked away towards the great hall where the battle was.

"We need to move. Even though I'm not on speaking terms with Harry, Ron is still my best friend and wherever Harry is, Ron is." He nodded, took me hand, and then we ran. We raced outside in time to see Neville kill Nagini and Harry kill Voldemort.

**Draco's POV**

All was quiet for that brief moment after Lord Voldemort's death, and then a cheer arose,

"Yay Harry!" Luna- Loony- Lovegood's light voice sounded, and everyone cheered. Hermione hugged me tightly. I looked down at her and smiled. I then grabbed her hand and slipped off the illusion ring. She looked up and smiled.

After the remaining Death Eaters were taken into custody a celebration arose. After a while I took Hermione's hand and led her onto the school's grounds by the lake. We simply walked until we got to a bench and I sat her down. I fingered the box in my pocket.

"Hermione, I have loved you since you punched me in third year. No one I have ever met has as much life and love as you do despite everything you have endured," I got down on one knee, "I hope that you can forgive me for being such a prat all of those years," I looked into her eyes, "Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"


	11. Epilogue

** Hey everybody I'm going to start a new story for Harry Potter (Dramione of course!) and if any of you like Avatar the Last Airbender, I'm working on that too! Warning there are spoilers for Deathly Hallows in this chapter. Mild ones though. I don't want to spoil it for the few people who haven't read it. :) On with the story!**

** -Jourdan**

**Epilogue**

It was September 26th; Alana Realle Malfoy was officially turning five. She was a big girl now. She even did her black curly hair today. Her daddy says that her baby brother Scorpius will look up to her someday, she of course replied, "Silly daddy, Scorpius already has to look up to see me!" Silly daddy! Then there was always the man that said he was her daddy. He came by sometimes with Auntie Ginny, James and Albus. She didn't really understand, James and Albus called him daddy so he absolutely_ couldn't _be her daddy. All those growned-up people confused her. Oh well. Mommy and daddy said they have a surprise for her. She walked down the big staircase and she saw her mommy, daddy, and Scorpius waiting for her and taking pictures of her.

"Happy Birfday Lane!" Scorpius cried while running to her. Everyone laughed and Scorpius just looked confused.

"Hey Scorp, let 'Lana down the stairs first," Daddy laughed.

"O-tay Lane. Sowy." He looked sad,

"Scorp, it's okay. Guess what?" Scorpius looked up at her excitedly,

"What sissy?"

"I'm a big girl now so I get to do big girl stuff." She announced proudly. Scorpius looked up at her happily,

"Am I big kid Lane?" He asked hopefully,

"No, you just turned _four. _You need to be _five _to be a big kid," He looked sad until she continued, "So that means we have to pretend you're a big kid." Scorpius clapped happily.

"I think it's time for our big girl to eat some breakfast so you can have your party." Mommy said.

"Okay mommy!" She said happily.

"O-tay Mommy!" Scorpius copied happily running after Alana.

Hermione looked at her husband of four and a half years,

"My one and only protector."

** How did you like this ending? Kind of a sweet way to end it right? Well, lend me your thoughts and be ready for my next stories! :D**

**-Jourdan :) **


End file.
